Not Alone
by Llamas and Potatoes
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Harry Potter was almost killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But no-one knows about the other child who also escaped his clutches. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**So this is a Frozen/HP crossover, and I know there are a lot of others, so I will promise to try and make it as different as possible to the other Xover fanfics to avoid copying too much. (I have no guarantees that there will be no similarities though, and I might want to add in a few ideas from them if I think they are extra good), and I will acknowledge it to let you know. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_The dark-hooded figure stole through the night. He was like a shadow, silent and deadly. He could easily have been mistaken for a criminal, but he was far from that. He had never in his life done anything wrong. Yet still he had to hide his face, because the rest of the Wizarding World was after him. The rest of the Wizarding World believed him to be a servant to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Only one other man knew the truth. _

_Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, knew that Sirius Black had a good soul. He would never intentionally harm those who tried to do good deeds. He would certainly never help You-Know-Who to hunt down the Potters. Because he had been friends to James and Lily Potter, and he was the godfather of their son, Harry. But, for a reason that is yet to be discovered, the Dark Lord had killed the Potters, using the worst spell anyone could utter: the Killing Curse._

_But the most unusual thing had happened. Harry had lived. He had somehow survived the Killing Curse. The curse had somehow backfired and Lord Voldemort was forced to flee. Everyone cheered, for they believed the dark wizard was gone forever._

_But Dumbledore knew better. He knew Voldemort would return one day, to finish what he started. He knew the world would not be safe forever. _

_But Sirius Black brought more news that surprised the Headmaster. Voldemort had another target. He had another person he wanted to get rid of. It wasn't just Harry Potter he was after. And this unknown target had a very unusual gift. She was born to a Muggle family, yet somehow she had powers no-one had ever spoken of._

"_Where did you get this information, Sirius?" Albus asked urgently._

_Sirius removed his hood to reveal a thick mass of hair and a scarred face. He looked grimly at his former teacher. "In the Department of Mysteries," he said. "I went looking for the prophecy about Harry, and I found this." _

_He handed to Dumbledore what people would think a snow globe at first glance, but the 'snow' never settled. It just swirled around in the globe as if a force was keeping it moving. Albus peered closely at the engraving beneath it and a frown slowly began to crease his forehead. _

"_This matter shall stay between you and me," he said, "until she is ready to take the burden. Until then, we will have to protect her at any and all costs."_

"_But how will we do that?" Sirius asked. "She doesn't live anywhere near England. How will we get her to Hogwarts?"_

"_She does not need to come," Albus said. "As far as we know she only has those powers. If she begins to show any sign of magic too, then I think we can arrange a Portkey."_

_Sirius nodded and turned to leave the office, but Albus stopped him. "Oh, and Sirius, she needs to be protected even where she lives. I think you would be the right man for the job."_

**So here is the start of it. Hopefully I didn't copy the other fanfictions too much. Hope you enjoy and please review. **


	2. The Other Child

The other child did in fact live far away from England. She lived on a tiny island, not big enough to be placed on a map, but it was densely populated for its size. Seven-year old Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her and her sister's room. She'd been having a wonderful dream about lush green fields and tall majestic horses when she was shaken awake by her four-year old little sister Anna.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, unable to contain her excitement. She shook her older sister's shoulders impatiently. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Elsa groaned sleepily and pulled the covers over her head. "Go back to sleep, Anna."

Anna sighed and flopped down on top of Elsa. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself," Elsa grumbled, pushing Anna off her bed. She settled back down into a comfortable position.

Anna, however, would not give up so easily. She tried to think of a way to persuade her older sister to play with her. Jumping on her wouldn't work. Elsa would just get mad. She'd already tried pleading. She racked her brain to try and think of another idea. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she clambered back onto Elsa's bed eagerly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna grinned, knowing for a fact it will work. Elsa could never resist these things.

Elsa's eyes opened and a smile slowly crept onto her face. Giggling, Anna jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She was hopping from what foot to the other excitedly. She was still not tall enough to reach the door handle and she waited impatiently for her sister to get out of bed. But she didn't have to wait long because Elsa sprung out of bed, just as excited as her little sister. She opened the door and Anna bolted out, heading straight for the ballroom. Elsa glanced towards their parents' room anxiously. She didn't want to wake them up at this hour. She crept past the room quietly, but then ran again as soon as she passed it.

Anna was already there, jumping up desperately to try and reach the handle. Elsa laughed at the sight and opened the door for her. As soon as they were in, Elsa quickly closed the door so that any noise they made wouldn't be too loud for those still sleeping.

"Do the magic, Elsa! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

Elsa grinned and rubbed her fingers together. Blue glittery sparkles swirled around her hands and formed a snowball. Anna watched, mesmerized. Elsa threw the snowball into the air and it exploded in a shower of sparks. Anna squealed in delight and danced around.

"Do more! Do more!"

At her request, Elsa opened her palm to create a snowflake. But instead, red sparks flew out in all different directions. Her eyes opened wide with astonishment and she laughed delightedly. She'd never been able to do anything un-related to snow before. But her happiness was short-lived. She gasped in horror when she saw the state her little sister was in. Anna was on the ground. Her eyes were closed but her whole body was convulsing, like she had a seizure. She must've got struck by the red sparks. Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't dare touch her sister, fearing that she might make things worse.

"Mum! Dad!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sobbing uncontrollably, tears running freely down her face. She didn't know what else to do and she was scared.

No longer than a minute later, the door opened and the king and queen ran in. The first thing they saw was their youngest daughter sprawled across the floor, jerking about. They ran forward to their daughters. The queen scooped Anna into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Elsa wept. "I don't know what happened. I only meant to make a snowflake."

The king looked at his eldest daughter. There was no anger in his eyes, only worry. He stepped forward to comfort her, but Elsa backed away. She didn't want to touch anyone. She didn't trust herself to. What if she did something so terrible that there was nothing anyone could do about it?

"What are we going to do?" the queen asked, looking anxiously at Anna, who hasn't stopped convulsing. "Can the trolls fix this?"

"I can," a voice from the shadows made them all jump. They spun around and at first they couldn't see anyone. But then the king caught a glimpse of a figure in the shadows. There was a hood over his head, and he blended well in the dark.

"Show yourself," the king demanded.

The figure stepped out from the corner towards the royal family of Arendelle. He took off his hood and Elsa had to cover her mouth to suppress her scream. There was a mass of tangled black hair and his face was covered in scars. His eyes were as black as obsidian. He scanned the family of four and, when his eyes fixed on Elsa, he smiled gently.

"You must be Elsa," he said, in a voice that didn't quite match his appearance. "I've heard a lot about you."

"H-how do y-you know m-me?" Elsa stammered.

The man laughed lightly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said. He looked at Anna's jerking body.

He reached inside his cloak and Elsa held her breath. _He has a sword, _she panicked. _He has a sword and he's going to kill Anna. _She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to look. But the strange man did not take out a sword. When Elsa opened her eyes again, she saw he was holding a plain brown stick. She frowned. Was this man mad? What is he doing? He pointed the stick and Elsa watched as he mumbled a few words, not clear enough for her to hear what he said. Almost immediately, Anna stopped jerking about and she was now sleeping peacefully. Elsa widened her eyes in shock. How had he done that? Apparently her parents had been thinking the same thing.

"She's fine now," the man said. "I'd very much appreciate it if we kept this between us."

"Who are you?" the king asked. "And how did you that?"

The man tilted his head towards the king, slightly amused. "My name is Sirius Black, and I am a wizard."

()()()

"You've got to be joking!"

Elsa pressed her ear towards the door and listened to her parents' and Sirius' conversation. Somehow she knew they were talking about her.

"Our daughter? A witch? You can't be serious," her mother said disbelievingly. "There's no way."

"Isn't there?" Sirius' voice replies patiently. "She can conjure ice from her fingertips. She just shot red sparks into the air. She won't be safe here. She has a lot of gifts, but she needs to learn to control them. I know a place that can help her."

"But she's only seven," her mother said, tearfully. "I can't just give her up."

"You don't have to," Sirius said. "The place only takes people from the age of eleven."

"So you're just going to take her away the moment she turns eleven?" her father said furiously.

"I'm not going to kidnap her, as you seem to be thinking. But she needs to learn to control her gifts. I can send her to a school, where there will be kids like her, also gifted with magic."

Elsa perked up at that. _There'll be kids like her. _She'd always felt like the odd one out. The freak. But if there are others like her…She opened the door and immediately three pairs of eyes turned to her.

"I'd like to go," she said quietly.

Her mother's eyes went wide and her father's jaw dropped. Sirius, on the other hand, smiled at the young princess.

"Elsa, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?" her mother asked sternly. "That's not what a princess is supposed to do."

Elsa looked down at her shoes. She didn't like being a princess. She didn't like the idea of being the future Queen either. It was boring. Her mother always told her to act graceful and eat with proper table manners. She told Anna the same thing, but she wasn't as strict with the younger girl. But Elsa knew not to say this in front of her parents. She would get grounded for sure.

"I want to go," she repeated.

"But Elsa," her father knelt down so he was the same height as his eldest daughter. "It could be very dangerous. All these kids are also learning to control their powers. If one of them hurt you accidentally…"

"These are kids like me, Dad," Elsa said. "I could make friends with them. And besides…if I stay here I might hurt Anna again, or one of you."

The king hesitated and exchanged a glance with his wife. He looked back at his daughter's pleading face and stood up. He looked at Sirius.

"All right then," he said reluctantly. "She can go. But remember if she gets hurt…"

"Don't worry," Sirius said reassuringly. "No-one would dare to hurt her with Albus Dumbledore around."

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I tried to make this as long as possible. Hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Diagon Alley

Sirius Black was true to his word. Four years later, Elsa received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying she's been offered a place there. She could talk of nothing else for the whole day. She was so excited. She would not calm down. She wondered what it would be like to finally be around kids who knew how she felt. To be part of a group instead of watching from afar.

There was just one slight problem. She had no idea how she was going to get her school stuff. She'd never walked around the village of Arendelle, but she was pretty sure they didn't sell wands and spell books cauldrons.

There was a knock on her door and her father entered. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his daughter, who was jumping on her bed enthusiastically.

"Hey, Dad," Elsa laughed.

The king chuckled. "You'd better not let your mother see you doing this," he said. "Princesses aren't supposed to be jumping on their beds like a maniac."

"Anna does it," Elsa replied. "Why can't I?"

The king sighed in mock exasperation. "Anna's eight, and she's not going to be future Queen."

Elsa stopped jumping immediately. She hated it when her parents mentioned that. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to be Queen. She didn't like the thought of having a lot of responsibilities. She didn't want the whole kingdom to look up to her. It was just too much. And trading goods with the other islands were so boring. Everything was so formal and you had to talk to people you didn't even know. Elsa had been to one of these meetings with the royalties of the other islands to "get the feel of it". She'd tried to act interested, but in the end she gave up and started discreetly making little snowflakes under the table. If only _Anna _was the older one. She'd be able to get away with almost everything.

The king noticed the sudden change in his daughter's mood and laughed lightly. "I'm joking, Elsa. Don't worry. That's not why I came here."

"Oh," Elsa said and the smile reappeared on her face. She noticed for the first time since her father walked in that he was holding a small cubed box. She slid off the bed, quite ungracefully for a princess, and skipped over to him. "What's in the box?"

The king took the lid off the box and pulled out a pair of small white gloves. "These gloves are to help you to control your power, so that you don't accidentally freeze anything if you get angry."

He passed the gloves to Elsa, who studied it for a while before putting them on. She grabbed her table lamp in both hands to test it out. To her delight, it worked. There was not a speck of ice on the lamp. She placed the lamp back on her bedside table and embraced her father in a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

The king hugged her back, smiling. "Shall we go outside now? I'm sure your mother and Anna will want to say goodbye to you."

Elsa nodded, although not entirely confident. She remembered the way Anna had convulsed and jerked about when she had struck her with her magic. She was scared of doing the same thing again. But she followed the king out anyway.

As soon as she had put one foot out of her room, Anna surprised her with a hug. "Elsa!" she squealed delightedly. "Come on, you're going to be late. Mr Dumbledore is here."

Elsa blinked, taken aback. "Dumbledore?" she repeated. "But I thought Sirius was coming."

Anna looked confusedly at her big sister. "Who's serious? Why would anyone want to be serious?"

Elsa laughed at Anna's interpretation of Sirius' name, but deep down she was feeling guilty. Sirius was the reason Anna was standing here today. He was the reason Elsa was going to Hogwarts. But he was also the reason Anna couldn't remember any of the events. Sirius had used a spell and modified her memory so she wouldn't remember anything about what Elsa could do.

As Anna skipped along ahead of them, Elsa couldn't help but look at the thin strip of white hair amidst the red and she felt another pang of guilt. She caused that. She caused that stripe to appear. It was all her fault. If only she'd been more careful all those years ago. Anna might still remember and she, Elsa, wouldn't have to hide anything from her.

In the entrance hall, her attention was turned to the two figures standing there waiting. She immediately recognised one of them as her mother, the current Queen of Arendelle. Elsa ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. The queen laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"Have fun, dear," she said.

"I will," Elsa replied, smiling. She looked at the older man who must be Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was not what Elsa had expected. He had long white hair and his beard was tucked into his belt. He wore half-moon spectacles and long purple robes.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "You must be Elsa. Ready to go?"

Elsa nodded shyly. "I thought Sirius was going to come instead."

Dumbledore's smiled changed just slightly, and Elsa got the feeling he was hiding something. "Sirius could not make it because of some…issues, shall we say."

Elsa didn't know what he meant, but she decided not to pressure him for answers.

"How will we get to Hogwarts?" she asked, unable to hold in her curiosity.

"Something we like to call Portkeys," Dumbledore explained patiently. "Now usually we would use Apparition, which is a lot faster. But since it's only your first time, I thought we could use something less…uncomfortable. They have the same purpose, except Portkeys require you to touch something."

"What are we going to use?"

"I should think…ah, it's ready." Dumbledore walked over to an old boot. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't exactly clean either. But that's not necessarily the weird part. The boot was glowing bright blue. "Come along now. We don't want to miss our chance, do we?"

Feeling excited, Elsa ran over to the boot and took a hold of it. She looked back at her parents and little sister. Her parents were smiling at her, but Anna was crying. The poor little girl did not want her older sister to go. She didn't even know where they were going, or why they were going.

"Don't cry, Anna," Elsa said. "I won't be gone forever. I'll be back for Christmas."

Anna cheered up a bit at that, but tears still ran down her cheeks. Elsa smiled and waved a last goodbye before disappearing a second later.

()()()

When things came back into focus, Elsa was no longer at home. She didn't even think she was still in Arendelle. This place was much too dirty, not to insult anyone. It looked like a bar of some sort. Adults wearing strange clothes and top hats sat around drinking what looked like beer. Elsa looked up at Dumbledore curiously.

"Mr Dumbledore…" she began.

"Please, there is no need to be that formal," Dumbledore smiled. "Professor will do fine."

Elsa nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Professor, where are we?"

"This wonderful little place," Dumbledore explained, "is the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone has to come through here to get to Diagon Alley."

"What's Diagon Alley?" Elsa asked, her curiosity ever-growing.

Dumbledore smiled, a slight twinkle in his watery-blue eyes. "You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

"Ah, Dumbledore," the bartender called cheerfully. "Good to see you again. And who is this young one? Off to Diagon Alley I suppose? Bit too young to be drinking alcohol, eh?"

Elsa nodded shyly. So far she liked the bartender. He was very easy-going and good-humoured. But she was also cautious with him. Her parents had told her countless times that just because a person seemed nice didn't mean they were. The bartender grinned playfully.

"Bit of a quiet one, isn't she? This your first year at Hogwarts?"

Again Elsa nodded mutely, although she was definitely starting to warm up to him.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Dumbledore said. "But we really must get going."

"Bye," Elsa said quietly and quickly followed Dumbledore out of the pub.

"Oh and by the way, Dumbledore," the bartender called after them. "You missed it. Harry Potter was here."

Dumbledore said nothing, but he smiled widely. Whoever this Harry Potter was, he must've meant a lot to him. They came to a small yard at the back of the pub. Actually it was more of a dump. It was way too small to be a yard. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped on a brick. Immediately all the bricks on the wall began to move apart and form an archway. Elsa watched, stunned. Beyond the arch, it was like one massive shopping centre, except it wasn't a normal one. All the shoppers wore unusual robes and tall top hats. It was such a different sight to what Elsa was used to.

"This, Elsa, is Diagon Alley."

"Is this where we'll get my school stuff?" Elsa asked, still stunned at her surroundings.

Dumbledore nodded. He scanned the busy crowd, as if looking for someone. Elsa wondered who he was looking for. Maybe it was that Harry Potter guy the bartender spoke about. She would like to help him, but she didn't know Harry Potter, much less what he looked like.

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Ah, there he is." Elsa looked and saw a really big man, at least twice as tall as everyone else. Dumbledore started towards him and Elsa followed, scared she would get lost. "Hagrid. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Dumbledore sir," the large man, Hagrid, greeted heartily. "And who is this youngster? First year at Hogwarts too?"

Elsa nodded. She felt intimidated by his size. He was like a giant. Dumbledore, however, felt at ease with him, so he might not be all that scary. Hagrid noticed her uneasiness and laughed. "No need ter be afraid. I've never hurt no-one in me life. Yeh'll be safe."

"Hagrid, where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Inside Ollivander's," Hagrid said. "Gettin' his wand. Got a pet for him for his birthday."

Elsa noticed for the first time since she saw him that he was holding a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.

At the mention of the word "birthday", Elsa jumped. She'd completely forgotten it was her birthday too. She turned eleven today. But she didn't want to say anything, so as not to sound spoilt. Somehow, though, Dumbledore was able to read her mind.

"Isn't it your birthday too?" he asked. Elsa flushed with embarrassment and nodded.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "It's your birthday? Blimey! Come along then. We'll go back to the pet store and you can choose your own pet."

"Um…" Elsa began awkwardly. "It's fine, really. I don't need a present."

"Blimey, here's a modest one," Hagrid said, grinning. "I never thought a kid would say no to presents."

Elsa smiled awkwardly and Dumbledore chuckled. "Well," he said. "I'd better get going. Cornelius Fudge needs me at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid, do you think you could help Elsa get her school things too?"

Hagrid nodded. "Sure. I'll help her get her stuff."

Dumbledore nodded and walked off. Hagrid turned to Elsa.

"Right then," he said. "We might as well get your wand first seeing as we're just outside Ollivander's."

He entered the wand shop and Elsa followed close behind. The first thing she saw was a bespectacled boy, the same age as her, with messy jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He waved the wand in his hand and a flower vase shattered. He jumped, and so did Elsa. The boy quickly put the wand on the counter, not wanting to hold it any longer. The old man behind the counter disappeared for a while behind his shelves, possibly to look for another wand for the boy.

"Not blowing the whole shop now, are you, Harry?" Hagrid laughed.

"Not on purpose," the boy, who must be Harry Potter, replied. "I don't think Ollivander's found the wand for me yet, and I've tried something like five." He looked curiously at Elsa. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter."

Elsa smiled shyly. "Elsa."

Harry smiled back. "Nice to meet you. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Elsa couldn't help grinning slightly. "I've been asked that like three times already. Yes, I am. You?"

Harry nodded. "Same. I wonder what it's going to be like." He turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"They're two of the four houses at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained. "The other two are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Students are sorted into houses based on their traits."

"Which one's the best?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"I don't think that's a fair question fer yeh ter ask," Hagrid said. "It'll be biased, no matter who yeh ask. But if yeh ask me, don't go in ter Slytherin. They're a bad lot, them."

"Yes," a new voice made Elsa jump. It was the old man, Ollivander. "The Slytherins never really had the best reputation. But let us not indulge too much. Here, Mr Potter, try this wand." There was a slight wariness to his voice, like he was worried about giving the wand to Harry to try.

Slowly, uncertainly, Harry took hold of the wand. His eyes widened, and Elsa thought she could feel the slightest of winds swirling around him, although she didn't know how that was possible seeing as the shop door was closed. Ollivander looked closely at Harry, peering at him as if he was an interesting new specimen in a lab. They had a silent conversation and Elsa wished they would talk louder. Her curiosity was almost unbearable. No matter how many of her questions were answered, more kept popping into her mind. Finally Harry turned towards us, looking pretty shaken. Whatever Ollivander had told him, it probably wasn't very good. Ollivander turned to Elsa and for a while he was silent as he studied her. Elsa wondered what was wrong.

"Um…" Elsa began. "Mr Ollivander?"

The old man blinked and smiled at her. "Another first year. My, I don't remember selling so many new wands in one year." He disappeared behind the counter for a few minutes and reappeared with a plain wand crafted from dark wood. "Here, try this. Made from mahogany with a thistle as its core."

Elsa didn't know how Ollivander knew that. All the wands looked almost identical to her. Then again he was the wand maker, so he probably had to know this stuff. At first she didn't dare to touch it. What if she couldn't control her powers and it showed on the wand? Everyone would surely call her a freak. But then she realised she was wearing. Relaxing slightly, she grabbed the wand. She waited for something disastrous to happen, like what happened to Harry. But instead, she felt a strange tingling in her fingertips and she feared the worst has happened and her powers have been revealed. But when she looked, there was no sign of any ice and she inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

"Impressive," Ollivander said. "Never before has this happened."

"What?" Elsa asked.

Ollivander looked at Elsa closely. "You are the first ever to match with the correct wand on your first go. Or maybe…" He took out another wand from the counter, which Elsa recognised immediately as one of the wands Harry had tried earlier. "Try this." He handed it to Elsa, who took it fervently, knowing firsthand what it had done to one of the shop's flower vases. She felt the same tingling in her fingers and again she checked to make sure there was no ice on the wand. Ollivander took it back. "Interesting. Most unusual. Magic seems to be attracted to you. I do not know why, but it does. And I think we can expect great things from you."

Elsa had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't want to ask in case he complicated her even more. Hagrid paid five strange gold coins for Elsa's wand and they walked out of the shop. Harry had already bought all his books and robes, but they still revisited the shops to get Elsa's things. Everywhere they went people waved and smiled at Harry; like they were glad he had finally come.

"Hagrid," Harry asked, when they went into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. "Why does everyone seem to know me? I've never seen them before in my entire life."

Hagrid hesitated and pushed his bowl away from him. "I'm not really the best person for yeh ter ask, but someone's gotta tell yeh." He cleared his throat nervously. "Mind, there's still a lot o' things that are still a big mystery. Ten years ago, there was a very powerful and dark wizard who believed that those born of Muggle, or non-magical, parents were not worthy to study magic."

"Like me?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "But _that _has nothing to do with this. The dark wizard had heard a prophecy and he came to your house, Harry. He killed yer parents but you…you survived. And that's what the great mystery is. Yeh survived the Killin' Curse. The only one ter have ever done so."

"The _Killing _Curse?" Elsa repeated in awe. "You survived the _Killing _Curse?"

"I don't remember anything except a flash of green light," Harry said. "Who was the dark wizard?"

Hagrid hesitated and fidgeted in his seat. "No-one likes ter say his name, except for Dumbledore o'course. People say Dumbledore was the only man You-Know-Who ever feared."

"Really?" Elsa asked, surprised. "But why? I mean, Dumbledore'd never hurt anyone, right?"

Hagrid nodded. "That's right. But he still has more power than You-Know-Who will ever have."

"But what's his _name_?" Harry asked. "You still haven't answered that."

Again Hagrid hesitated. He looked at both kids' curious faces. "All right, I'll tell you. But don't ask me to repeat it and don't go blabbering on about it. Understand?" Both of them nodded and Hagrid said in a low whisper: "his name was Voldemort."

**Hey! Sorry if you guys have been waiting, but here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	4. A Strange Nightmare and A Friend

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened during the course of one day. She wasn't just a princess. She wasn't just Arendelle's heir. She didn't even just have powers. She had _magic. _And even better, she wasn't alone. There are others like her. Others who had as much trouble controlling their magic as her. She was staying in one of the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't five-star, but it was cosy. Elsa laid on her bed and read through her books, totally engrossed in it. There was the _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Magical Drafts and Potions. _There were more, of course, but these were Elsa's favourite.

Something soft brushed against her shoulder. Elsa laughed and cuddled her new pet. It was a small white kitten covered in thick fluff. Hagrid had suggested choosing an owl, as they were very useful and could deliver messages. But the kitten was so cute and Elsa couldn't resist. She scratched the kitten behind the ears and the kitten, which Elsa named Snowball because of the colour of its fur, purred softly and nuzzled against Elsa's cheek. Ever since she'd bought it from Magical Menagerie, Elsa couldn't stop cuddling it. Its fur was so soft and it was so tiny.

It was almost midnight by the time Elsa fell asleep. Using _A History of Magic _as a pillow, she curled into a ball and, cuddling Snowball, she fell asleep.

()()()

Elsa couldn't see anything, but she could hear voices. She didn't know who was talking, but she didn't like it. It sent cold shivers down her spine. Usually she didn't mind cold. It never bothered her. But this was different. It wasn't _just _the cold. There was a kind of sinister feeling that came with it.

"Why can't we just kill them?" a voice asked, sounding thoroughly frustrated. "I hate waiting."

"Idiot," another voice snapped. "We have been given our orders. The Dark Lord wants to kill them himself, and our job is to help him."

"Well we can't exactly help him now," the first voice retorted angrily. "He's gone."

Suddenly there was the sound of an agonised scream, followed by a voice that carried every ounce of venom. "Have you lost faith that our master will return? That Potter boy may have stopped him for now, but he _will _return, and we will be there when he does."

()()()

When Elsa woke up, she realised her room was covered in ice. Panicking, she looked at her hands. Her gloves were still on, which was a slight relief, but how was she going to thaw out her room in time before the housekeeper came?

Snowball mewed from the top of the dresser. The poor kitten was trembling from the cold temperature and she curled into a tiny little ball. Under different circumstances, Elsa would've probably laughed. Her cat really did look like a snowball when she curled up. Elsa lit the fireplace and brought Snowball near it. The kitten purred contentedly and nuzzled her small head against Elsa's chest. Elsa absent-mindedly stroked Snowball's soft fur and thought about her nightmare.

She knew it was just a dream, but it gave her the creeps. And that voice had mentioned "that Potter boy". Was it possible that he was talking about Harry? Hagrid had mentioned that Voldemort had a few followers. Were the two in her dream two of his followers? As Elsa watched the amber-orange flames flickering in the fire, she thought she could see the silhouette of a man's face appear in the hot coals. It was only for a second, but Elsa stared long after it had disappeared again. Had she really just seen that? It looked a bit like Dumbledore, with the long beard and half-moon spectacles, but it couldn't have been. Dumbledore wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere in this room. How could she have seen him just then?

The knock on the door woke her from her reverie. She looked towards the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Harry," the voice replied. "Can I come in?"

Elsa looked around her room. The fire had thawed it out a bit, but there were still a few patches of ice here and there. Elsa quickly dashed around the room, covering the icy splotches with anything she could find. She walked over to the door and grasped the handle. She took a deep breath. She couldn't help but think that this was the first time she would open her door to someone other than her parents. Part of her was eager to open it. Harry was like her. He also had trouble controlling his magic. But part of her was scared. Part of her wanted to just curl into a ball under her covers and wish for her parents. She opened the door.

"Hey, Harry," she said as casually as possible, trying to hide her fear. "How was your night?"

Harry shrugged. "All right," he said. "Man, this is so unfair. Your room is so much bigger than mine."

Elsa laughed, partly because Harry's comment was genuinely funny, but mostly it was out of relief. He hadn't suspected anything unusual about her yet. Although Elsa knew they were alike, she still did not dare to tell Harry, for a reason she couldn't quite explain. She'd been so used to the fact that she was the odd one out that she couldn't quite comprehend being one of a hundred, or maybe even thousands or millions.

"Well you know what they say," Elsa grinned. "Girls are better than boys."

"Get real," Harry said. "Girls are good, but boys are better. It's always been that way, both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle world."

Elsa shook her head. "No, girls are better because without girls there wouldn't be any boys." There was a long pause as Elsa realised what she said. "That sounded really wrong."

Harry fell on the floor, laughing and holding his sides. Elsa didn't laugh that hard, but that didn't mean she kept a straight face either. She too was laughing uncontrollably. Elsa had a sudden unexpected feeling they were going to be friends, if they weren't so already.

**Here is the next chapter! I'm glad you've been reading my fanfic, but could you also please review so that I know what you think of it too and hopefully I can try to make it better? Or you could PM me? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. **


	5. The Hogwarts Express

The first of September came quickly and soon Elsa found herself rushing about her room, checking and double checking that she didn't forget anything. Her trunk was locked tight and standing at her door. Her rucksack with all her miscellaneous stuff (and her brand new wand) was slung over her shoulder, and Snowball's cage was on her trunk. Snowball had refused to get in and she'd sit on top of the mirror until Elsa closed and locked it again. When she was convinced she had remembered everything, she walked out into the bar, with Snowball close behind. Harry was already there waiting for her with Hagrid.

"Finally," Harry grinned. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about this."

"I would never," Elsa grinned back.

"Right then, you two," Hagrid said, chuckling at their enthusiasm to go to Hogwarts. "We'd better get going now or we'll miss the train."

The idea of missing the Hogwarts Express was horrible for both Harry and Elsa and they piled out of the Leaky Cauldron hurriedly and into the small car just outside. Surprisingly they could all fit in nicely and comfortably. Elsa thought maybe it was some sort of spell the driver put on it, to make the car bigger than it looks, or it could all be just an optical illusion. Either way, it didn't bother her.

On the journey to King's Cross Station neither of the two first-years could hold down their excitement and they talked non-stop about what they were likely to learn.

"I hope we learn to change things," Harry said. "Then I could turn my cousin Dudley into a pig. He's such a pain in the bum."

Elsa burst out laughing. "You're so horrible. I'd like to learn to fly. It's a shame first-years can't have their own broom. That would be so cool. I wonder what House we'll be in."

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin," Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Back in Madam Malkin's there was this other boy I talked to and I hate him. He acts so lazy and arrogant and he says his family's been in Slytherin for generations."

"They sound horrible," Elsa said. "I wonder why they're not banned from learning magic. They seem to have every right to be."

()()()

After what seemed like two hours to the kids they finally arrived at the station. They got out eagerly, but as soon as they stepped foot into the station, they looked around, confused. Where was the train? Where was the Hogwarts Express? This isn't a station for kids learning magic. This was a plain ordinary muggle train station. Hagrid took out what looked like a gold watch on a chain and his eyes widened in shock.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed. "Is that the time? Sorry you two, you're going to have to board the train yourselves. Here are your tickets. Don't lose them whatever you do."

Blinking in astonishment, Harry and Elsa read their tickets, frowns slowly creeping onto their faces.

"Hagrid, I think there's a mistake," Harry said. "There's no such thing as platform nine and three-quarters, is there?" He looked up, expecting to see Hagrid still there. But he was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had vanished into thin air. "Okay…what now?"

Elsa shrugged helplessly. She glanced around in every direction desperately, checking the time every few seconds. It was ten thirty. They had half an hour before the train would leave and they had no way of finding the station. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe Hagrid mistook this place for another place and left them here to run some errands. Just as she began to give up hope, Harry tapped her shoulder and pointed in the direction of a family of six. They were all redheads and four of them were pushing trolleys just like Harry and Elsa.

Spotting them, Snowball mewed softly and Hedwig, Harry's owl, hooted. They hurried after the family. They looked like they knew where they were going. For some reason the family stopped five metres from a brick wall. The woman, who was probably their mum, turned around.

"Right then," she said. "Percy, you first."

The oldest boy walked forward and ran into the brick wall…_literally_. He just disappeared into it. Both Harry and Elsa blinked in astonishment, but the family didn't react, like this was a regular occurrence for them.

"Fred, you go next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," one of the twins said.

"Honestly, isn't it obvious?" that was the other.

"Sorry, George. Go ahead."

George walked in front of the wall and looked back at his mother, grinning. "Only joking. I am Fred." He ran and disappeared into the wall. His twin, who must be the real George, followed.

Harry and Elsa looked at each other. They walked forward closer to the family.

"Excuse me," Harry said.

The woman looked at him and smiled gently. "What is it, dears?" she asked.

"Um…well…could you tell us how to…to…?" Harry faltered.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman finished for him and Harry and Elsa nodded. "Not to worry. It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too." She gestured to her youngest son, who was tall for his age and gangly, with freckles all over his face. "All you have to do is run straight towards the brick wall. Why don't you go first, young lady?" she smiled at Elsa encouragingly.

"Uh…okay," Elsa said nervously. She did not like the idea of running into a brick wall, even though she just saw three people disappear into it with her own eyes. She stared at it for a long time. It looked so firm and so solid. There was no way she could possibly enter the station from here.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Snowball ran forwards and before Elsa could even react the little kitten, too, disappeared. She took a deep breath and, gripping her trolley tightly, she started to run towards the wall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a hard crash.

Only there was no crash. When she dared to open her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw. It was not what she had expected at all. There was a long scarlet steam train with HOGWARTS EXPRESS painted on it in gold letters and above her there was a sign saying "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters". She did it. She actually did it. Now she could get to Hogwarts. Snowball mewed and bounded onto her trolley. Elsa stroked it, silently saying thank-you. When Harry, too, was on the platform, they boarded the train to find an empty compartment. They settled down onto the seats and, just like in the car before, they started talking non-stop about Hogwarts. A boy knocked on the door. It was the same red-headed boy from the station. He opened it and looked in, feeling sheepish.

"Everywhere else is full," he said. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Not at all," Harry said and gestured towards a seat.

The boy sat gratefully next to Elsa. "I'm Ron, by the way," he smiled. "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "And this is Elsa…I'm sorry, I don't know your last name."

"Glaze," Elsa said. "I'm Elsa Glaze."

The boy, Ron, smiled and nodded. But then his eyes widened and he turned to Harry. "Wait, you're Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter? Do you really have the…you know…scar?"

Harry looked surprised. "Uh, yeah," he fumbled. He lifted his messy fringe and Elsa could see, for the first time, that there was a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. She wondered how on earth she didn't notice it before.

Ron leaned back, exhaling slowly. "Wicked!" he said.

Elsa noticed that one of Ron's pockets was wriggling about. She pointed this out to Ron, who didn't at all seem surprised.

"It's just Scabbers, my rat," he shrugged. "He used to be my brother Percy's but after he became prefect Mum and Dad bought him an owl and they gave this stupid rat to me." He pulled it out and showed Elsa and Harry. It was rather ugly. The coat was a dull grey and it was a fat rat.

Suddenly Snowball perked up and mewed at Scabbers. She pounced onto Ron and tried to grab at the rat with her tiny paws.

"Snowball, no," Elsa gasped in horror. The rat was ugly, but it was still Ron's pet. "Come back here." She grabbed the little kitten and pulled her away. Snowball didn't struggle, but she mewed loudly, like she was protesting. "No, Snowball. You can't eat Scabbers. He's not for eating." The kitten seemed to understand what Elsa was saying and she stopped mewing and curled into a little ball instead in her owner's arms and purred softly.

Harry laughed. "Now I know why you picked to get a cat instead of an owl. It's so cute."

"I wish it had eaten Scabbers, though," Ron said, slightly disgruntled. "I hate him. He doesn't do _anything_."

"Live rats are not on Snowball's menu," Elsa said with a mock matter-of-fact voice, making the three of them laugh. It felt good to finally be part of the group instead of being the bystander. Elsa would not have changed this moment for anything else in the world.

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. There won't be any romance in this fanfiction. It'll all be just pure friendship, because really they're too young to be in a relationship anyway. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Getting Sorted

It was night time by the time they arrived. They were wearing their brand-new Hogwarts robes. It took some time to coax Snowball into her cage, but Elsa finally managed. They piled out of the train with the rest of the students. Elsa felt very nervous. There were so many people here, and even if they too had powers like her, she didn't feel like she wanted to share her power.

"Firs' years over here," a loud voice boomed over the racket of the noisy students.

Elsa saw a large man, at least three times the size of the smallest kid, with bushy hair and a woolly vest. She relaxed when she saw it was just Hagrid. She, Harry and Ron walked over to him. Hagrid caught sight of them and beamed.

"All right, you lot?"

"We're great," Harry grinned.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Elsa said.

All the first-years piled into boats. Hagrid was in a boat by himself at the front. The boats moved by themselves. No-one seemed to be pulling or pushing it. Just for fun, Elsa took off her glove and placed her hand in the water. Immediately she regretted it. Ice spread from her fingertips into the water and expanded. She quickly pulled out her hand and slipped the glove back on. She pretended not to notice and looked up, only to find a sight that took her breath away. The Hogwarts Castle looked absolutely magnificent at night. It was enormous, and the candle lights made it look almost majestic. She heard gasps of awe all around her.

"It's amazing," Harry breathed.

Elsa had to agree. It truly was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

()()()

As they walked up the stairs, they saw a stern-looking woman with a tight bun and glasses hanging from a chain on her neck standing there. She was not someone you wanted on your bad side. She held up a hand and they stopped walking and stood silently in front of her.

"Welcome, first-years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Whilst you are here, your House will be like your family. Good deeds will score you some House points, and any rule-breaking will deduct points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup."

There were murmurs around the group. Elsa wondered which House she would be put in. She didn't much like the sound of Slytherin. According to Hagrid that's where all the bad kids go. But the others sounded all right. Professor McGonagall told them to wait where they were and she entered through the large oak doors. Murmurs turned into loud chattering, but one voice stood out above the rest, and it silenced everyone.

"So it's true, then." The speaker was a blonde boy with icy-blue eyes. He was smirking and he sounded like he was bored. His two friends next to him were more like bodyguards. "They were talking about it non-stop about it on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There were gasps all around the group when they heard the name. Elsa wondered how many people actually _knew _Harry. She understood that Harry had survived the Killing Curse, but did they really have to make a massive deal out of it? The boy strode to them and stopped in front of Harry, completely ignoring Elsa and Ron.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said. Ron sniggered and the boy rounded on him. "Think my name's funny? No need to ask who you are. My father tells me the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

Ron's face turns scarlet red and Draco turns back to Harry. "I'd be careful if I were you. You don't want to be mixing with the wrong sort." He holds out his hand, seemingly in friendship, but Harry doesn't take it. He merely stares back at Draco, an expression of disgust on his face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco stared hard at Harry. "You'd better watch out, or you'll go the same way as your parents."

Elsa thought that was very rude of him. She'd never met anyone so irritating in her entire life. He must be pretty spoiled at home, if this is how he usually behaves. She stepped forward.

"You know that's not a very nice thing to say to someone," she said bravely. "My parents tell me that if you have nothing nice to say you don't say it at all."

Draco turned to her, smirking. "And who are you? Some filthy little Mudblood, I suppose?"

Immediately there were gasps of horror from the students. Some of them yelled at Draco to apologise to Elsa immediately. Others just glared at him, not daring to say anything, but still angry at him. Elsa had no idea what the fuss was about. She had no idea what a Mudblood was, but she knew it must be something terrible, judging from everyone's reactions. At that moment Professor McGonagall returned and almost all the students shouted, telling her what Draco had done. But with over a hundred kids shouting all at once, the professor had trouble understanding what they were saying.

"Quiet!" she roared, and immediately everyone silenced. She continued in a normal voice. "Now, will ONE of you tell me what is going on?"

"Malfoy called Elsa a Mudblood," Ron blurted out.

The other students nodded assent. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, looking around at everyone.

"Which one of you is Elsa?" she asks.

Slowly, biting her lip, Elsa stepped forward. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the professor. "Me," she whispered, almost inaudibly. But McGonagall had sharp ears like a cat and she heard it.

Professor McGonagall studied the girl closely, peering over her glasses. "Elsa, look at me." The sternness in her voice had gone, replaced with a soft gentle voice that surprised everyone, for they thought the sharp strict voice was the only voice the professor had.

Elsa lifted her head, albeit slowly, and looked up at McGonagall.

She was small for her age, the professor thought. But there was a lot of potential in her. She would go nicely into Gryffindor, but of course, the choice was up to the Sorting Hat. There was no intervening with it. She was very shy, but she wouldn't be for long. McGonagall had watched the other students (from all Houses) come and go. All of them, maybe with the exception of the Weasley twins and all the Slytherins, were shy and timid on their first day, but by even the first week they changed completely to a loud rowdy lot.

She looked up again, her expression changing back to a stern strict look. "Draco Malfoy, come here please." There was a note of sourness in her voice, like just saying the name was like eating a lemon by itself.

Malfoy walked up, smirking, as if he was proud of what he did and held no regrets. He didn't even seem scared of the professor.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly. "Is it true that you called Elsa a Mudblood? Answer truthfully. Your family does not have the best of reputations here at Hogwarts."

The grin did not leave his face. "Yes, I did," he said. "But how was I supposed to know she was a Mudblood? I can't read minds."

"That does not matter. The point is that you called someone that. Whether it's true or not is not the problem. I want you to apologise to Elsa now."

"It's okay," Elsa said. "I mean, he can't exactly insult me if I don't know what it is, can he?"

The other students laughed. Ron gave her the thumbs up and Malfoy's grin finally began to fade from his face, knowing that it was true. Even the professor managed the slightest of smiles.

"I understand, Elsa," she said. "But Mr Malfoy still has to apologise."

Malfoy glared daggers at Elsa, the hatred evident in his eyes. "Sorry," he spat out at her before stomping back to his friends.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, obviously unimpressed. But for a Malfoy that was pretty good, considering their reputation. She looked back at Elsa, studying her one last time before turning around and leading everyone into the Great Hall for the Sorting.

()()()

_Hmm…_the hat pondered for a while. _This is an interesting one. Lots of potential, yes, but also a lot of brains. And fear. You are scared to reveal your powers, are you not?_

"Yes," Elsa thought back, still trying to get over the fact that a hat can talk and read her mind. "I'm scared people will call me a freak and reject me. And I'm scared of hurting them," she added, thinking back to four years ago.

_You'd be surprised, _the hat said, almost in amusement. _Now, which House should I put you in?_

Under the stool, Elsa crossed her fingers and shut her eyes tight. She pleaded and pleaded not to be put into Slytherin.

_You need not fret, _the hat seemed to chuckle. _Even if I wanted to, I could not put you into Slytherin. You do not meet all the…requirements, shall we say. _Elsa relaxed a little, but not much. She was still very tense as she waited for the Sorting Hat to sort her into her House. _Aha! I know just the thing. GRYFFINDOR! _The hat shouted out the last word and immediately loud cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table. Elsa relaxed all of her muscles and she smiled with relief.

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off her head and Elsa stepped off the stool. Beaming, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and everyone swarmed around her, introducing themselves and shaking her hand. They all spoke at once at once, though, and Elsa didn't catch a single name. They settled back down and looked back to the front, where McGonagall was reading out the next name.

"Hermione Granger." A girl with bushy-brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down.

Everyone was dead silent as they waited for the hat to call out the next name. Like so many of the other students, she watched Hermione with anticipation, wondering which House the hat would put her in. It turned out she was also put into Gryffindor and Elsa clapped loudly with the rest as Hermione came to sit with them. A few more first-years got sorted, including Malfoy, who was sorted into Slytherin almost immediately. And then it was Harry's turn.

There were hushed whispers throughout the whole hall and everyone craned their necks to get a better look at him. Elsa still could not understand what the big deal was.

"_Potter_? _The _Harry Potter, did she say?"

"It _is _Potter," another hissed excitedly. "Look at his scar."

Elsa wondered how they could see that lightning-shaped scar under all that mass of hair. But then maybe it's because they were actually looking for it, whereas Elsa would just forget he had a scar in the first place. She didn't see the importance of it anyway. A few minutes passed in total silence. You could hear a pin drop.

She looked over at the long table up the front with all the professors. Dumbledore, being the Headmaster, was seated right in the middle exactly. She marvelled at how accurate they could be. Then again, they did use magic, which does eliminate a lot of human errors. His eyes were fixed on Harry, like everyone else, but Elsa thought she caught just the slightest glimpse in her direction before turning back to Harry.

She looked at all the other professors. One of them gave her the creeps and sent chills down her spine. He was on one of the ends of the table. With his greasy black hair, sallow skin and dark eyes that bore into you, Elsa could imagine he would be the most hated teacher in the school. He glanced at her and Elsa thought she could see hatred in his eyes. She wondered what his problem was. What did _she _do to make him hate her?

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, jolting Elsa from her thoughts.

The whole of the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and applause. Elsa joined in, glad that her new friend was in the same House as her. The rest of the Sorting seemed to whiz by. Ron also ended up in Gryffindor. When Blaise Zabini got sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall collected up the stool and hat and walked away. At the same time Dumbledore stood and addressed the whole school.

"To all our new students," he began. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To everyone else, welcome back. Now, I have a few announcements, but I think we can save them for when we're all nicely fed."

He sat down and immediately the tables were covered in all sorts of delicious foods. After overcoming her initial shock, Elsa dug in enthusiastically, realising for the first time how hungry she was. First the talking hat, and then the food. This really was a magical place.


	7. Another Nightmare and Peeves

Meanwhile, back in the Kingdom of Arendelle, Anna tried to occupy herself with whatever she could think of to do, but it was hard without her sister around. Anna desperately wanted to build a snowman, but not by herself. She wanted to play with Elsa, but her older sister wasn't around. She tried doing other things: colouring, reading, she even tried cooking eggs, which her mother had taught her just over a year ago. None of them held her interest for very long, not while her sister was away.

She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wondered where Elsa was now, or why she even had to go in the first place. Her parents wouldn't say anything about it, but they did promise that Elsa would be back for Christmas. It cheered her up a little, but not much. Christmas was three months away. Anna didn't want to wait that long. She wanted her sister to come back _now_.

She looked out the window. It was pitch-black out there. There were no stars, no moon. They weren't awake. They were still sleeping. Sighing sadly, Anna reached over and drew another tally onto a piece of paper. There were eight tallies in total for the eight days that Elsa had been gone.

Yawning, she pulled her covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

()()()

She heard laughter. It was not the kind of laughter she was used to. It made her cold all over and she shivered, bringing her coat round her tighter. She didn't know where she was. It was dark everywhere. She couldn't see a single thing and she was scared. Amidst all the laughter, she heard voices talking, and they did nothing to calm Anna down.

"Let's just kill them now," one voice said impatiently. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Have you lost your mind?" another snapped. "We have been given our orders. _We _are not to kill them. That is not our job. Or has that slipped your mind?"

"Of course not," the first voice replied indignantly. "I'm not an idiot, as you seem to be thinking. I'm just merely asking why we _can't _kill them. Is it really that big a deal that only the master can kill them?"

"Yes," the second voice sighed exasperatedly, like the answer should be obvious. "It's all part of the prophecy, remember?"

Anna tried to call out, to ask who was there and what they were talking about. But for some reason her voice was not working. All she could do was stand and listen in terror and confusion. Who were they talking about? Who were they so desperate to kill?

"I would think you would know better," another, much colder, voice interrupted the two arguing ones, "than to talk about this in front of a Muggle."

For some reason, that shut up the other two. Everything became brighter and Anna was glad to be able to use her eyes now and not just rely on her ears. Everything became brighter and Anna was glad to be able to use her eyes now and not just rely on her ears. She was in some kind of room. It was a rather unpleasant room. There were cobwebs in every corner and the wooden floorboards looked worn out. In front of her were three people. They all looked like serial killers, what with their evil grins and black torn-at-the-ends clothes. They looked at her disgustedly. At least two of them were. The third smiled at her, but it wasn't a warm smile. It sent cold chills down her spine.

"Such a young child," the smirking one said in a cold voice. "I think we could use her."

He pressed a finger to Anna's forehead and she screamed.

()()()

She woke up, still screaming. She sat up in her bed, breathing hard. The sun was up and the sky was a bright blue, but Anna didn't pay any attention to what was outside. Her mind was racing. She touched her hand to her forehead. The burning sensation was still there, but it was slowly fading, thank goodness. But they had wanted to use her for something. What did they want to use her for? And why did they call her a 'Muggle'? What was a Muggle anyway? So many questions filled her head, but she didn't think her parents would be able to answer them.

Her door burst open and her parents rushed in.

"We heard screaming," her mother said. "Anna, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Anna lied. "I just had a nightmare." This was only the half-truth. She _did _have a nightmare, but she had a feeling it wasn't just one. She had a feeling the dream was partly telling the truth and that some people _did _want to use her for something. She had a strange feeling her dream had something to do with why Elsa had to leave. But she didn't want to tell her parents in case they didn't believe her. She _was _known for telling stories. "I'm okay, really. I just had a scary nightmare, that's all."

As well as being a good storyteller, she was a good liar too and her parents nodded, convinced. She felt bad for lying to them, but she felt it was for the best. It was, in a way to put it, "the lesser of two evils". She didn't want to complicate things for them with her own problems, especially ones she herself didn't understand at all. They walked out of the room and Anna heaved a sigh of relief.

Throughout the whole morning, Anna kept telling herself "it was just a dream. It was just a dream". But no matter how many times she said that in her head, her mind refused to believe it. It was driving her crazy.

Not for the first time, she wished Elsa was here. Somehow she knew her sister would understand her dream.

()()()

Whilst Anna spent the whole day trying to make sense of her dream, Elsa spent the day attending classes she never knew existed. It was fun. There was Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and her favourite, Charms. She even thought History of Magic was quite interesting, despite what all the other students were saying. Her favourite teacher was Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor. He was old and had to stand on a stack of books to be seen from behind his desk, but he was nice and had that kind of squeaky voice that made him sound younger than he actually was.

They'd learnt to make things fly with the Levitation Charm. Even after the lesson was over, Elsa still kept her wand out and practiced the _swish-and-flick _movement that was required for the spell. She wanted to get it right for their next lesson.

"Oooh!" they heard a loud cackle. "Ickle firsties, are you?" It was Peeves, the mischievous poltergeist.

"Just ignore him," Ron muttered to Harry and Elsa. "Fred and George are always saying he's trying to make us late for our next class."

They did their best to avoid Peeves and continued walking to Greenhouse One for their Herbology lesson. But the poltergeist would not give up so easily. He glided along in front of them and stopped, blocking their path.

"It's rude to ignore people, you know."

"Get lost, Peeves," Ron said. "You're going to make us late."

Peeves' eyes seem to light up at the mention that he would make them late and he grinned like a maniac. "Oooh, little Weasel doesn't want to be late, does he?"

"Don't call me that," Ron said, his ears going red with embarrassment.

"Why don't we make a deal," Elsa said, scared that she would be late for class. "You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. Is that fair?"

Peeves cackled even louder. "No, not fair. You firsties are gonna be laties." He laughed out loud at his own lame joke.

Elsa, Harry and Ron looked at each other helplessly. They only had one minute before class. They were going to be late for sure.

"Peeves leave them alone." It was Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and a Gryffindor Prefect. He strode toward them in a confident and determined manner. Like Ron, he too had red hair and freckles, but his robes look brand-new, unlike Ron's old faded second-hand ones. "Let them get to class."

Peeves shook his head, still cackling delightedly. "Nope. I ain't going nowhere."

Percy rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Would you like me to call the Baron to come here?"

At the mention of the Baron, Peeves' laughter was cut short and for the first time Elsa saw fear in his eyes. "The…the Baron?" he stuttered.

"Yes, the Baron," Percy said and a smile slowly crept onto his face. "I can call him here if you want."

"No, no," Peeves said weakly. "I'll go." He turned to Elsa, Harry and Ron. "Goodbye, firsties." And he zoomed away.

"Thanks, Percy," Ron said gratefully.

"No problem," Percy said. "It works every time. He's dead scared of the Baron."

"We'd better get to Herbology," Harry said. "Darn Peeves. He's made us late."

"Professor Sprout will understand," Percy said reassuringly. "It's just Professor Snape that you have to look out for. He hates everyone who's not in Slytherin."

At this, all three of them heaved a sigh of relief. They said goodbye to Percy and rushed straight to Greenhouse One for their Herbology lesson.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **


	8. Comic Relief

That night, Elsa sat in the Gryffindor common room. All her books lay sprawled all over her table. She had a whole stack of homework, but she didn't mind. It was homework about magic after all. What could be so boring about it? Harry and Ron, however, didn't think the same way she did. Their books were also open, but that was only because Elsa pretty much forced them into doing their homework, with a bit of bribery involved.

"My mind's gone blank," Ron groaned, staring at the empty parchment where he was supposed to be writing a two-thousand word essay for Potions. "I really can't think properly."

"You're not even trying," Elsa said exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. "Admit it; you just don't want to do it because Snape is the teacher."

"It's not _just _that," Ron said. "It's night time. My brain doesn't function properly past seven." After a sceptical look from Elsa he added, rather sheepishly, "and…maybe also the fact that Snape's the teacher."

"You're so immature," Elsa shook her head, laughing.

"I think Snape hates me," Harry said. "Did you see the way he looked at me the _second _I stepped into the classroom? There's no point in me trying hard in Potions. I could work my butt off and he'd still probably give me an F."

"You don't know that," Elsa said reassuringly, although secretly she did suspect the same thing. She remembered this afternoon when they went into the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. Snape had looked at Harry with pure hatred. She didn't understand why. What had Harry done to deserve such a filthy dark look?

Ron, however, frowned in confusion. "What's an F?" he asked. "Is that supposed to be some sort of grade or something?"

"Seriously?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "F means fail."

"Oh," Ron said. "Must be some kind of Muggle grading system or something. It's not so bad compared to a T."

"T?" Elsa repeated, looking up from her work. "What on Earth is that?"

"I guess you could call it the equivalent of the Muggle 'F'," Ron explained. "But T is a lot worse: Troll. In the Wizarding World an F would be one of the middle grades, on the lower side of course."

"Troll?!" Elsa widened her eyes in horror. "How insulting!"

"It's probably what I'll get for Potions," Harry said miserably.

"I don't think you will," Elsa said. "I mean, no teacher can be _that _horrible can they? Not for no reason at least."

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by Fred and George Weasley, twin brothers in their third year at Hogwarts.

"Look, Fred," George said, grinning. "Here's a good bunch. Doing their homework nicely, except maybe for Ron."

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly and Elsa giggled. "Not cool. I'm trying, okay. But this is Potions and Snape is being such a pain in the arse."

"It's not that bad, Ron," Elsa said truthfully. "This is so much better than Muggle homework. Believe me when I say you're lucky. I've had Muggle education back home and it's _so _boring."

Fred grinned. "Ron, you're embarrassing us. You're getting beaten by a girl."

Ron's ears went red and Elsa laughed. "Harry's not any better either," she added.

"What…don't bring me into this," Harry said indignantly. "What did I do?"

"The famous Harry Potter doesn't want to do his homework," George said jokingly.

"_You're _not," Harry pointed out. "Why are you picking on us?"

"We don't need to study," Fred said. "George and I are going to open up the biggest joke shop in the world in Diagon Alley. We've already learnt the basics to everything in our first year. Now all we're doing is experimenting."

Elsa doubted that was what they were actually doing. She couldn't imagine young inexperienced students experimenting with magic and getting away with it. It'd be way too dangerous. What if something went wrong and they didn't know how to fix it? But she didn't want to say anything. She _did _believe that Fred and George wanted to open up a joke shop and she _did _believe they hardly studied or did their homework. But she didn't want to point out that doing magic for fun was probably illegal in school. Besides they probably knew that and were just ignoring that rule in order to pursue their dream. And who was she to interfere?

After a while Fred and George said goodnight and went into their dormitories, although Elsa suspected they weren't tired at all. A minute later Ron declared he was going to bed too, but Elsa stopped him.

"Ron, you have no excuse to be tired," she said. "You didn't do _any _work at all."

"Yes I did," Ron protested. "I did the title. See? _Magical Herbs and Fungi._"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Four words is hardly any work at all."

"Let me copy yours then," Ron said. "Look, you're almost done. Give it here."

He made a grab for Elsa's essay, but she pulled it away from his grasp. "I'm not letting you copy my work. That's cheating. Do it yourself."

Ron tries to reach for the parchment with Elsa's neat handwriting on it. "Come on, Elsa. Just let me copy it please."

"No," Elsa shook her head stubbornly.

They began running around the entire common room: Ron chasing Elsa, with Harry laughing out loud at the table.

"What on Earth are you doing?" a girl asked suddenly, making everyone freeze where they were. Elsa recognised her from the Sorting. Hermione Granger. "You're all acting like a bunch of two-year olds."

Elsa looked down, slightly embarrassed. This was definitely _not _how the future Queen of Arendelle should be behaving like. It's a good thing her mother wasn't here or she'd get a heart attack from Elsa's childish behaviour. Ron, on the other hand, simply scowled at Hermione.

"Got a problem with it?" he asked harshly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Hermione retorted. "I'm trying to study and you two are just running around acting like little kids."

"Well if you have a problem with it then why don't you study in your dorm?" Harry said. He too was glaring at Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I will." She gathered all her books and made her way to her dorm. She opened the door and turned around, looking at Elsa. "By the way, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." And then she disappeared into the dorm.

"Sheesh, she's one bossy-boots," Ron said sourly.

But Elsa wasn't listening. Dumbledore wanted to see her? What did she do wrong? What did she do that made the Headmaster summon her to his office? Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Headmaster's office.

**Hey guys! This chapter is more of a comic relief for the story. So I added the Weasley twins and the first of Ron and Hermione's many fights. Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	9. Enemies Are Made

Elsa felt like she'd been walking around the castle for at least an hour. She simply could not find the way to Dumbledore's office. She felt like she'd checked around every corner. She was starting to get scared. It was getting late and she'd heard from the other students the punishment for students who are out of bed after hours was very harsh. But being summoned to the Headmaster, surely that was a valid excuse…right?

Apparently not.

She walked down what must be the hundredth corridor when a loud sharp voice stopped her. "Stop right there!"

She froze, unsure of what to do. She turned around and saw the caretaker, Argus Filch, stalking towards her; his brown ugly cat Mrs Norris following close to her owner. Filch grabbed Elsa's arm tightly.

"Wandering around after dark, are we?" he smiled, as if he was glad to catch a student disobeying the rules. "Thought you could sneak out, eh?"

"I'm not sneaking out," Elsa said, struggling to free her arm from Filch's grasp, but his grip was like iron. "I was told Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me, but I got lost."

"A likely story," Filch grunted. "We'll go to the Headmaster's, all right. Come along."

He dragged Elsa forward, clutching tight to her arm as if worried she'd try and make a run for it. They stopped in front of a large statue of an eagle. Filch muttered a word in a low tone, not loud enough to reach Elsa's ears. Immediately the statue moved, spinning slowly in a clockwise circle, and a staircase formed around the statue spiralling upward. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She must've walked past that statue a dozen times and she had never suspected a staircase to appear around it. But she only had a few seconds to gawk at it, because Filch pulled her up the stairs and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in," Elsa recognised Dumbledore's voice answer.

Filch pushed open the door and they walked in. "Sir, I found this student wandering down the corridors after hours. She claims to have been summoned here by you."

Dumbledore was at his desk, quill in hand and poring over some paperwork. He looked up and saw the newcomers. He set his quill back into the ink pot and stood up.

"I did," he said. "Although as I recall I did so an hour ago."

Elsa's face flushed bright red. "I got lost, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, not in the least concerned. "No matter. You are here now. Thank you, Mr Filch. You are dismissed."

Filch, red-faced with anger, stormed off and slammed the door behind him. Elsa thought she could hear his boots stomping down the stairs. _He was probably angry I didn't get into trouble, _Elsa thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore and found he was squinting at her, studying her as if she was an interesting specimen in a lab.

"Uh…Professor?"

"Pardon me, Elsa. How are you finding this place so far?" he asked, smiling.

"It's a little overwhelming," Elsa said. "But I'll be fine."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "And how are you going with controlling your power?"

Elsa blinked, taken aback. How did he know? She didn't remember telling him about it. Did her parents tell him the day she left Arendelle? Or could he somehow read minds? Elsa was guessing the second one. After all, Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. For him, reading minds must be one of the simplest things in life.

"Uh…okay, I guess," she said slowly.

Dumbledore peered closely at Elsa. "You are most unusual," he said. "Never before have any of my students had powers like you do."

Elsa didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know _what _to say. Questions bubbled around inside her head, but she didn't know which to ask first. Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Your power, I'm sure you know, can also be a danger to others."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she said in a small voice. "I already hit my sister Anna once when I was seven. I don't want to do it again." Tears filled her eyes as the terrible memories from four years ago came back to her. Sirius had promised that she'd learn to control her powers here at Hogwarts. Elsa hoped he was right. Speaking of which…"where's Sirius?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Sirius has met…unfortunate circumstances."

Elsa's eyes widened with horror. "You mean he's…" But Dumbledore was already shaking his head before Elsa could finish.

"Sirius is not dead, thankfully," he said and Elsa relaxed immensely. "But I suspect he is not having the best of times."

Elsa wanted to ask what that meant but Dumbledore's tone, although soft and gentle, made it clear he didn't want to indulge. The thought clearly distressed him. Instead, she asked if she could go back to the Gryffindor common room to finish her homework. Dumbledore nodded, but stopped her before she closed the door.

"You have a strong spirit, Elsa," he said. "I trust it will help with your future dilemmas."

()()()

Elsa had trouble concentrating on her homework the rest of the night. Her mind was still on Dumbledore's last words to her: _You have a strong spirit. I trust it will help with your future dilemmas. _What did that mean? How on _Earth _could he possibly be able to see into the future? It just seemed impossible, even for a powerful wizard.

It wasn't until well past midnight that Elsa finally went to bed. She dragged her feet up the flight of stairs to her dormitory and opened the door. All the other girls were already fast asleep. Elsa fell onto her bed and fell asleep instantly.

()()()

There was a loud scream from one of the other rooms. The young girl looked up suddenly and curiously from her drawing. She didn't notice the figure standing in front of her, but Elsa saw her perfectly fine. She couldn't understand how Anna couldn't see her. It wasn't like she was invisible or anything. She watched as her younger sister got up from her chair and opened her bedroom door to peep into the corridors.

"Mum, are you okay?" she called.

Elsa tried to speak, but no words would escape her mouth. It was like something had clamped her mouth shut and now all she could do was spectate.

Anna ran down the corridor and opened their parents' bedroom door. She gasped in horror at the sight, so did Elsa. The windows were wide open and the curtains flapped about in the wind wildly. But that was not the worst of it. The bed was empty, with blankets and pillows torn and scattered everywhere. Their parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, lay motionless on the carpeted floor. Their eyes were closed and their clothes were tattered and dirty.

Anna screamed and ran to their side and knelt down. She grabbed both their hands and wept into them.

"Mum," she sobbed, "Dad. Please wake up. Please wake up."

Tears rolled down Elsa's cheeks as she continued to look at her dead parents. Slowly, she walked forward and knelt down beside Anna. She put an arm around her younger sister, but Anna didn't seem to notice anything. Anna simply laid her head on her father's chest and cried. But beneath all that crying, Elsa caught her whispering one word, over and over again, as if in plea: _"Elsa". _

"They didn't have to die, you know," a voice spoke. Elsa lifted her head to find a man standing there, wearing all-black. His hair was a dirty-blonde and his eyes were icy-blue. "It's all your fault."

Elsa had no idea who this guy was, but she believed him. It _was _all her fault. She didn't know why, but she felt it was. She wished it was _her _lying there instead of her parents. She looked back at Anna, who was still crying her eyes out and whispering, pleading for her older sister. Elsa took a step away from her. She didn't want to hurt Anna. Not again. Her gloves were on, but Elsa was still scared.

When she woke up back in her dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, she buried her head into her pillow and burst into tears. The pillow did little to muffle the sound and soon the other girls were crowded around her bed, wondering what on Earth was wrong.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Parvati Patil asked softly.

"Go away," Elsa sniffed, not lifting her head. "Leave me alone."

"But Elsa, breakfast is almost over and you know how Snape is if you're late for Potions," Lavender Brown said.

Still, Elsa said nothing, but Lavender was right. She couldn't care less if she missed breakfast, but Snape does not take kindly to latecomers. Best case scenario, he'd deduct fifty House points and give a detention. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at the other eleven-year old girls. Parvati handed her a tissue and Elsa took it gratefully and wiped her eyes.

They were patient, these girls. They waited while Elsa dressed in her school robes and tied her hair in a braid. Hermione Granger was already in the common room. She was sitting at a table with her books strewn everywhere. She was always studying. Besides lessons, Elsa had not seen her do otherwise. Even at mealtimes she'd prop up a book against the milk jug and read while she ate roast pork or something. She looked up as they exited the dorm.

"It's about time you woke up," she said, looking at Elsa. "You've missed out on breakfast."

Elsa's face went bright red with embarrassment and the other girls glared at Hermione.

"Leave her alone, Hermione," Lavender said. "I'm sure _you've _slept in before."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment Harry and Ron entered through the portrait into the common room. They saw Elsa and walked over to her.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake," Harry said jokingly and grinned. He held out a wrapped up serviette to Elsa. "Here you go. They were keeping up the breakfast stuff, but Ron and I managed to get some food for you."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled gratefully. She took the serviette and unwrapped it. There were two slices of white toast stacked neatly on top of each other with two little packets of strawberry jam and a small plastic knife next to it. She thought this was very nice of them.

"Well? Are you going to eat up or not?" Ron asked, but he was grinning.

Elsa sat down at a table and spread the jam on the toast. She didn't realise how hungry she was and she wolfed it all down quickly. She gave a massive burp which made everyone laugh hysterically, except for Hermione, who was trying to ignore them all and concentrate on her studies.

At a quarter to nine they all got ready for their first lesson of the day: Potions. No one was excited at all. Everyone, with maybe the exception of Hermione, groaned at the very thought. Especially Harry, who by now was convinced that Snape hated him. The Slytherins were already waiting there. They stood in no orderly manner whatsoever. They all stood in one massive mob and chattered in loud voices. Elsa glared at them enviously. Only _they _could do something like this and Snape wouldn't take House points from them or give any of them a detention. If Gryffindor did this Snape would no doubt consider the expulsion of all of them.

"Oh, look who it is," Draco Malfoy sneered as they walked past. "Really, Potter, you pick the most interesting group of friends. No one in their right mind would befriend Weasley or a Mudblood."

The Gryffindors made angry noises at him and all the Slytherins laughed. Funny enough, so did Elsa, despite what she was called. She turned to her friends.

"Like I said before," she grinned. "He can't insult me if I don't know what a Mudblood is." Now it was the Gryffindor students' turn to laugh at the Slytherins. She looked back at Malfoy. "Really, when will you learn?"

Malfoy's face went red with embarrassment. Snape walked up to the rowdy group of first years.

"What is all this about?" he asked in a quiet yet menacing tone.

"Professor, take points off Gryffindor," Malfoy said. "The Mudblood is being rude to me."

"Mr Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you didn't use that word in the future," Snape said, although he didn't sound in the slightest concerned or angry. "As for you, Miss Glaze, twenty points from Gryffindor for your deliberate rudeness."

A surge of anger rose up inside Elsa. _She _was rude? What kind of justice was this? She had no idea what a Mudblood was, but _she _didn't call Malfoy any names. She said nothing, though, not wanting to lose any more points for Gryffindor. As they walked into the classroom and took their seats, Elsa caught a glimpse of Malfoy's smug smile and he stuck his tongue out at her.

She didn't think she'd hate someone so much in her life.

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I know in this chapter Hermione was a bit rude, but I tried to make it a little like the Philosopher's Stone, in which Harry and Ron hated Hermione at the start but they ended up being friends. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't stop reviewing!**


	10. Not Sure What To Call This Chapter

By lunch time all the first years were like a pack of hyper-active hyenas. There was nothing none of the teachers could do to control them for long, not that they could be blamed. Today would be the day they would have their first flying lesson. Of course, all was silent in Potions and Transfiguration, the classes with the strictest teachers. But in the other classes there was always this constant low hum of excited whispering throughout the class. Countless times Professor Sprout had told them to quieten down, but she didn't sound particularly concerned and she chuckled at all her students' excitement.

But not everyone was eagerly awaiting their first flying lesson. Hermione Granger was constantly complaining about how it was not part of the school curriculum and they would be wasting valuable time that could be used for studying and revising all they learnt.

"Oh, loosen up, will you?" Ron said. "You're _always _studying."

"Well I want to get good grades," Hermione retorted.

Neville Longbottom was another one who did not look forward to learning to fly, but it was not for the same reason as Hermione. He explained to Harry, Ron and Elsa that he had a big fear of heights.

"You'll be fine, Neville," Elsa said reassuringly. "Just listen to everything Madam Hooch says and you won't have to worry."

Neville gave a small grateful smile, but it did little to help him feel less afraid. Elsa couldn't wait for after lunch. All through History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts she looked impatiently at the clock, wishing she knew a spell that would fast-forward time. She'd always wanted to be able to fly. Back home she'd stare longingly at the bright-blue spring sky and the birds that soar gracefully across it. She closed her eyes and imagined herself flying through the white fluffy clouds alongside dozens of birds.

"Don't tell me you're still tired," Harry laughed, breaking Elsa out of her reverie.

"I'm not," Elsa grinned. "I'm just daydreaming. There's a difference."

"Uh huh, sure."

"If you two aren't going to drink your pumpkin juice can I have it?" Ron asked.

Less than hour later, Elsa found herself walking towards the Quidditch field with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. By this time she was practically jumping up and down excitedly. She could hardly believe it. She was actually going to learn to fly. It was her lifetime dream to be able to fly. And now she was going to be able to do it. But then she saw the other House they were going to learn to fly with and she groaned. Did they _honestly _have every lesson with the Slytherins? Elsa wouldn't mind it so much if it weren't for Malfoy. She knew a Queen was not supposed to hate someone so much, but she couldn't help it. Malfoy was the most infuriating person Elsa knew.

"I think it's a stupid rule that first years aren't allowed their own broom," he said to his friends, loud enough for Harry, Ron and Elsa to hear. "I've got one at home, you know. A Comet 290." He grinned smugly at Harry, Ron and Elsa. He put on a voice of mock sympathy. "I _do _feel sorry for all those who come from Muggle families and have no idea what a broomstick even is…or those who can't afford one for that matter."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron yelled, his ears going slightly red. "I bet you're actually terrible at flying. And for your information, I do have a broom."

"Oh really, what type?" Malfoy smirked. "A Shooting Star?"

"Cleansweep Seven," Ron said, and all the Slytherins laughed hysterically.

Elsa clenched her fists tightly, but Harry laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. He didn't like how his friend was called a Mudblood, even though he too had no idea what it was, and he didn't want it to happen again. He stepped forward to face Malfoy.

"All right," he said. "If you fly as good as you say you fly, I'll let you try and prove it. When we're in the sky, I'll race you to that middle hoop." He pointed to the one on his left. "If you win, you can brag on about your skills as much as you want and we won't try to stop you. But if I win, you have to shut up and stop calling people names. Deal?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked at Harry, whose face was expressionless, giving nothing away. His hand was held out, waiting for Malfoy to seal the deal. Elsa was wondering what on Earth Harry was thinking. Challenging someone who had a lot of flying experience. Was he out of his mind? Malfoy grinned and shook Harry's hand, gripping tightly as if he was trying to crush it. Harry didn't wince. They let go and Harry walked back to his friends.

"Are you nuts?" Elsa asked him. "You don't even know how to fly, and you want to challenge someone who's had more experience as you?"

Ron, however, was grinning from ear to ear. "That's a great idea. Anyway, I bet Malfoy can't actually fly but he's just saying that to make himself feel better."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered.

At that moment Hermione walked up to them, arms crossed and looking at them with a disapproving look on her face. By this time Elsa hated Hermione almost as much as she hated Malfoy. She kept pestering everyone to do their homework. Just because she enjoys it doesn't mean everyone else does.

"What do you want now?" Ron asked, sighing. "I swear you never leave us alone."

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry. "Did you seriously just make a deal with Malfoy about racing in the air?"

"Got a problem with that?" Harry replied coolly.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione said. "If you race him you're sure to take points off from Gryffindor."

"Oh just shut up, will you?" Elsa said, frustrated. "Just because you don't want to fly doesn't mean everyone has to feel the same way. And it's the same with our homework. You don't have to force us to do it."

"Oh, so I guess you want a detention then, is it?" Hermione snapped back. "Fine, be my guest."

"Of course I don't want a detention," Elsa said. She could feel the tips of her fingers begin to tingle under her gloves and she clenched them tightly. "But I don't want you pestering me about it either."

"Shut up, both of you," Harry yelled, getting between them. They froze and stared at Harry, so were every other first year on the field.

The Slytherins sniggered. "Stupid Gryffindors," one of the Slytherin girls smirked. "Fighting among themselves."

Hermione pursed her lips and walked away. Elsa felt her hands going cold. She looked down and saw a thin layer of pure white ice slowly creep onto her arms and covering her wrists. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing. _In, out, in, out. _The Slytherins did nothing to help, neither did Harry or Ron's yelling at them to shut up. No one seemed to have noticed anything wrong yet. Everyone's attention was on the Slytherins. Elsa stuffed her hands in the pockets of her school robes, but she knew it was not going to hide it for long. Sooner or later she would have to take them out again, and when she did everyone would see the ice and they would think she was a freak, even Harry and Ron, who were her first real friends.

"What is so funny?" a stern voice stunned everyone. It was Madame Hooch. Over a dozen broomsticks hovered in the air behind her. She ordered everyone to stand in a line and waved her wand, muttering a few words under her breath. The brooms flew forward and landed one in front of each student. "Everyone step up and place your right hand over the broom."

Everyone did as they were told. Elsa took a sneak peek at her right hand. It was still covered in ice, despite her gloves. She shoved it back in her pocket, hoping no one had seen it.

"Miss Glaze, why are you not doing what you are told," Madame Hooch asked impatiently. "I said put your right hand over your broomstick."

Everyone was staring at her, waiting impatiently for her to do as she was told. Elsa's breathing quickened. She didn't know what to do. She wanted desperately to learn to fly, but she didn't want to expose her powers.

"Elsa, come on, my hand's getting tired," Harry hissed. "What are you waiting for?"

Very slowly, she began to take her hand out, but as soon as she saw the smallest bit of ice on her wrist, she jammed it back in and made a run for the nearest bathroom. She must've looked like an idiot, running with her hands shoved in her pockets. But at the moment she didn't care. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She was breathing fast and hard. She took off her gloves and watched as the ice crawled up to her elbows. Panicking, she could only think of one option. Slipping her gloves back on, she made a beeline for Dumbledore's office. He would know what to do.

But on the way she bumped into Peeves, the pesky and very annoying poltergeist. He cackled when he saw her.

"Ooh," he smirked. "Ickle firstie out of class. What a naughty girl."

"Not now, Peeves," Elsa said, a little harsher than expected. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Not here, not here," Peeves chanted, laughing loudly. "You won't find him here."

"What?" Elsa tried to control her emotions. "Where is he?"

"Gone to see old Fudge," Peeves answered, still laughing.

Fudge? Who the heck was Fudge? And what was Dumbledore doing? Why would he leave during the school term? She heard the bell ring for the end of class. Breathing quickly, she made a beeline for the Gryffindor commonroom. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Caput Draconis,_" she said the password quickly and scrambled through and into her dormitory. She locked the door and heaved a big sigh of relief. That was a very close call. She mentally cursed Malfoy for his loud mouth. If only he'd just shut up, Elsa wouldn't have lost control and she wouldn't have had to miss out on her first flying lesson. Hagrid and Mr Ollivander had both said that Slytherins did not have the best of reputations. When she first saw them she thought they weren't too bad and Malfoy was the only jerk in there. She could see just how wrong she was. _All _Slytherins were jerks, but Malfoy was more than that. He was (and her mother would not be too proud of her if she said this) a big fat pain in the arse.

There was the sound of someone trying to turn the doorknob, followed by a knock.

"Elsa, are you in there?" Harry's voice came from the other side of the door.

Elsa was reminded of four years ago, when Anna was on the other side of the door instead of Harry. She'd asked if Elsa wanted to build a snowman with her, and Elsa had told her to go away. She'd felt so bad for saying that to her own sister. Harry obviously was not related to Elsa in any way, but he was her friend and she didn't want to tell him to go away.

There was a slight tapping on the window and she saw, much to her surprise, a brown barn owl with a rolled piece of parchment wrapped in its talons. She opened the window and it flew in and landed on her bedside table. It held out the letter to her with one of its feet, like it was giving the parchment to her. Snowball jumped onto her bed and mewed at the owl, which hooted indignantly and ruffled its feathers.

Elsa took the parchment from the bird and the owl took off out of the dormitory out of sight. Elsa sat on her bed and Snowball snuggled up to her. Elsa unrolled the piece of parchment and began to read it. It was written very neatly and by the time Elsa had finished it, she had gone as pale as the parchment.


End file.
